


At Least

by Eponin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponin/pseuds/Eponin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can never let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least

When he first got Sammy's message - _Dean's dying, Dad_ \- John's phone tumbled from nerveless fingers, landing on the cheap motel carpet. When he finally pulled himself together enough to pick it up, he carefully folded it up and put it away.

He wanted to call, but Sammy was smart enough - determined enough - to find a way out for Dean. John was too close - _it_ was too close - he couldn't lead this thing to his sons.

And if they hated him for not calling, well, then at least they'd be alive to hate him.


End file.
